Game Over
Game Over is a scene indicating that the player has lost the game and thus cannot advance. Locations involved in Game Overs * River Styx * Yomotsu Hirasaka * Velvet Room Profile A game over can be triggered through many means. The most common cause is death, though the requisites vary between games: in some of them a game over may happen with the death of the protagonist alone, while other games also require the death of other human party members or even the entire party. In older games, being inflicted with the Stone ailment could also trigger a game over. In games with the Fear ailment, a game over may also happen if either the protagonist or the entire party (depends on whether the game recognizes the protagonist's death alone as a game over requirement) runs away from battle thanks to the ailment. In some games, especially newer installments from the Persona series, the player is given a deadline to complete various dungeons; Failing to meet them will also result in a game over. If this happens, the player is given the option to reset the game to 7 days before. Furthermore, in some games such as Devil Survivor and Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse, some inappropriate endings will trigger a game over instead of a New Game Plus. If the player receives a game over in Persona 5 due to the protagonist being knocked out in a boss battle, he is given the option to simply restart from there, and if he dies midway in a Palace, he can choose to restart from the last safe room or the last morning if he had not discovered one in that Palace yet. In later Persona installments such as Persona 5 and Persona Q2, being defeated by a Velvet Room attendant will not merit a game over. Game Over Cutscenes *''Shin Megami Tensei: An image of the River Styx with a lush grass landscape appears, and the game over message showing in a black box over it. The game then instantly returns to the title screen. *Shin Megami Tensei II: A view of River Styx appears and Charon appears taking Aleph to cross the river. The game then instantly returns to the title screen. *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: The Demi-fiend ends up in heaven with Angels encircling the sky after his death. *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Flynn is taken to the River Styx where Charon tells him to offer him Macca to revive him, because he didn't want to take any more new souls. If he rejects, it will result in a game over. *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: The screen reduces to noise and blacks out, then the Schwarzwelt engulfs the world. *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Philemon contacts the fallen Tatsuya Suou in the collective unconsciousness, telling him to walk again from the last moment that is engraved in time. The screen fades to black and the dim golden words, "Game Over" will appear. The player will be returned to the title screen. *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Philemon, this time being a butterfly, tells the fallen Maya Amano to walk from the inscribed path of time in the Collective Unconsciousness. The screen fades to black and the dim golden words, "Game Over" will appear. The player will be returned to the title screen. *Persona 3'' and Persona 4: A view of the Velvet Room is shown along with the game over message. If the game over is resulted by a deadline in Persona 4, the game over message will not appear, and Igor will offer them the option to go back seven days or go back to the title screen. In Persona 3, after the game over message, the player will return to the title screen instead of options. There are no deadlines in Persona 3. *''Persona 5: A view of the Velvet Room is shown, with Igor trapping the protagonist in his cell for the rest of his life, commenting that the game is over. If the protagonist is knocked out in the last dungeon, Lavenza will instead be in the Velvet Room expressing her disbelief about the protagonist's fall, with Igor sensing a calamity coming close. ** In ''Persona 5 Royal, if the protagonist is knocked out during the Third Semester, Lavenza will be standing near the door instead of the sides of the cell. *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: A series of cogs appear along with an ominous-looking pair of bloodsoaked eyes with cogs as pupils. The game over message appears on top of the cogs and the pair of eyes. After the game over message, the player will be asked to save the game. After the selection, the player will be returned to the title screen. If selected no, the player will lose progress and will returned to the recent save when the player loads the game. *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: The game over message is played on a cinema screen. If the party loses in the final labyrinth, the location changes to the Cinema's Velvet Room, along with an exhausted butterfly on the projector's table. *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' and its sequel: The spirits of the past 13 Raidou Kuzunoha surround and shame Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV, then he collapses on the floor. The screen blacks out with "GAME OVER" appearing. *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: The sun is seen eclipsed with the game over message showing on top of it. *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Schrödinger sits on top of a lotus and lowers his head, then fades into a light. *Devil Survivor: The game over message displays in a computerized fashion. *Devil Survivor 2: A light appears and engulfs the world with the game over message displaying, followed by a white screen with the text "403 forbidden" appearing in the upper left corner. Quotes Gallery Videos Trivia * Shin Megami Tensei: if... is the only game of the franchise without a game over sequence. If Tamaki Uchida falls in battle she'll be taken to River Styx but Charon will tell her that her time hasn't come and instead will teleport her to the entrance of the dungeon with a new Guardian. Category:Mechanics